


The Stars are Creeping

by ScarletRain1409



Category: Beastars
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Existence crisis, Fluff, Hope, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Purpose, Smoking, Tea, contemplating, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRain1409/pseuds/ScarletRain1409
Summary: Louis can't get seem to get any sleep with the stars creeping, keeping him awake and questioning his worth in a world he wronged. Fortunately Legosi is there to drown out the noise.
Relationships: Legosi/Louis - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	The Stars are Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> Please everyone stay safe and healthy. This is my first time writing about this pairing. I'm glad it's getting the attention it deserves.

Louis snuggled out of Legosi's grasp. He couldn't sleep. The winter chill suddenly creeping up on him when was on his feeble feet. He was clad in a plain white shirt of Legosi's which draped over his frame, exposing his collarbone and a bit of his chest. Legosi always found the sight endearing. It especially clenched his heart when he woke up before him, securely curled on top of him.

Louis opened a window and lit his cigarette. He inhaled, the smoke languidly filling his lungs, then exhaled. Legosi detested the smell, but Louis couldn't find it in himself to care.

The stars were creeping. 

City lights obscured them, concealing their dazzling glory. 

But Louis could hear them taunting him, almost punishing him. They reminded him of everything he tried to avoid during the day.

The livestock bars clanged against the tails of eager predators. His stepfather's demands silently rang in his ears. 

Ibuki. 

A hurricane of noise spiralled around Louis and he had only one question drumming in his head.

What was the point? 

He certainly was not fending struggles for his own sake. His purpose, his real purpose, the one as concrete and undeniable as his prosthetic, was to be eaten. To be devoured wholly. But he failed in that too. Well Legosi did, if he looked at it objectively. All his life, carnivores commented how delectable and irresistible he was yet...the one carnivore he desired to be eaten by, controlled himself. 

When he held out his foot for Legosi, he dragged him closer to his leg, as if pleading him to consume him completely. The crunching of his bones and flesh torn between mercilessly sharp fangs, was excruciating. But never felt more right. That immeasurable satisfaction of fulfilling one's duty, numbed his mind. So painful, yet there was a purpose in that agony. 

Yet Legosi stopped. Was his flesh so scrawny and bitter that Legosi could barely contain his vomit after one nibble? 

All his life, he expected to be meat. He might have escaped those blood-stained iron bars, but he just moved into a bigger cage. Besides he couldn't escape from his body. Never his body.

" Louis?" 

The sheets rustled as Legosi stirred. His clawed hand pattered for the familiar warmth of his lover. Sluggishly, Legosi sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

Louis took in Legosi's drowsy figure. His soft fur was ruffled from rolling around in his sleep. He wasn't fully awake yet, his eyes still glued shut. The wolf yawned, unintentionally revealing his fangs, his crude set of trophies. 

The stars were creeping, asking Louis questions he was too exhausted to answer. 

Those same fangs kissed him, devoured him and fulfilled him on a way no applause ever could. 

" What...happened?" Legosi yawned. 

" Nothing...just couldn't sleep." Louis shrugged. 

He leaned on the railing, discarding his used cigarette. It fluttered, with the grace of a forlorn feather, as it descended down, dissolving into darkness. Louis wanted to end just like that cigarette; regal as he falls into the abyss, after his role had been served. He envied how little items-pencils, paper, erasers, cups-all had more of a concrete worth than he ever did. Was it being his father's puppet or the next Beastar or the leader of the notorious Shishigumi-his role? 

Legosi wrapped his arms over his waist and settled his snout on the crook of his neck. He rubbed against his collarbone, affectionately sniffing him. Louis stroked the arms over his waist. 

Most herbivores would be alarmed to be in such muscular, clawed arms, but to Louis it just seemed like a massive hairy belt. The stroking earned a tail wag Louis could feel rather than see.

He chuckled to himself. At times, Legosi was just an overgrown puppy. He formerly rolled his eyes at the saying : 'There's no such thing as an adult dog-just big puppies.' Now he caught himself repeating it when he was with Legosi. 

"You were thinking, weren't you?" Legosi observed. 

Louis turned his head away from his penetrating, questioning graze, "No one stops thinking Legosi, not unless they're sleeping or dead."

He held him tighter," You're right, even if there's nothing to really think about, we keep on thinking." 

Louis let Legosi's warmth sink in, unwillingly. Did our body control our mind or did our mind reign over the body? Which one demanded the other?

" Tell me when you're comfortable, I'll make us some tea," Legosi unwrapped him," Or we don't have to talk at all-That's fine too." 

Then he fell in love with his wolf all over again.

It was these gestures of sincerity that made him speechless.

He was the one who unfurled his onion-like layers and still looked at the vulnerable bud with understanding. No half-baked pity or arrogant charity reflected in his eyes when he stared at that defenceless bud. Just plain adoration.

He followed Legosi silently to the corner of the room, where the mini-fridge and electric kettle were. The hidden condo was dingy, it had its own charm, which grew on Louis. Legosi waited for the water to boil. Louis watched the water bubble intently. 

During his drama club days, he would drink instant caffeine-containing tea and coffee by the gallon. Late-night study sessions and practice demanded them. Energy drinks were more effective, but he would retch if he had too many. A morning wasted clung onto a toilet seat, hurling. 

Ironically, he was healthier with the a Shishigumi, after he traded his meat meals with vegetarian ones. It wasn't his decision, but the chef, elder and more stubborn than all the members of the Shishigumi combined. The ragged lion, despite Louis threats, was unwavering and cooked him separate vegetable meals, taking it as a challenge. He handled work during the night, and joined their cat naps during the day getting more sleep than he ever did at Cherryton. Exercise was included in his self-defends classes with the lions. 

Legosi was eventually done and poured the contents of the kettle into two styrofoam cups. Steam vapes from the scalding liquid and Legosi immediately gulps it down. Instantly regretting his decision, Legosi coughs out the tea, washing his burnt tongue with regular water.

Louis chuckles at that. Legosi was one of the few capable of getting a Honest to God giggle out of him. 

" Wait for your tea to cool down stupid dog." Louis said, not unkindly.

" Sorry... I was just thirsty." Legosi blew on his tea.

" You're hasty, that's what you are. Even without a moment of hesitation you charge headfirst into whatever you think is right." 

" Thank you." Legosi humbly scratched the fur on the back of his neck.

Louis rolled his eyes st that," That wasn't a compliment." 

" I'll take it as one." Legosi smiled.

They sipped their tea in comfortable silence. Louis stared in to his cup. Despite Legosi's soothing presence, the creeping still rung Louis' tired ears...God was he drained. He was done feeling so pathetic.

" Legosi..."

" Hmmm" His ears perked to attention. 

" Do I...have a purpose?" 

" Of course you do...but does it really matter if you don't?" 

Louis looked up, scandalised.

" What do you mean?" 

" What I mean is that..." Legosi pressed down his ears, searching for the right advise on the ceiling. 

He was more of a wolf of action rather than words. 

" I mean as long as you're happy and don't harm anyone, does it really matter? Maybe our purpose is just that-living." 

Heat coiled in Louis' stomach. The simplicity boiled his blood. He couldn't accept such an answer, after long hours wasted brooding on it. 

" That's easygoing attitude always suited you," He sardonically laughed," I don't know whether that style of thinking is mature or plain foolish." 

Louis felt the fury and envy within him. Legosi's honest, down to earth consultation reminded him of an awfully painful fact. He could never be like him. 

" I don't know about that, but...why don't you learn how to not take everything so seriously? You're taking everything to heart and it's eating you up." Legosi opened his arms wide, gesturing for a hug.

Louis crossed his arms his chest, hating Legosi for his compassion and himself for being so unyielding.

" I can't."

" Why?" 

His tone, so innocent and utterly kind, like a mother Louis could never have was what caused him to snap. He flung the cool tea into his face.

" Because I don't deserve to!" 

There it was. The painful truth. And it ripped through Louis like a chainsaw. 

The cold fluid dripped down Legosi's fur as he shuffled closer. His sincerity just added to Louis' self-depreciated, morbid mood. What did he do to get such a loving boyfriend? What qualities did he have to earn such a considerate lover? 

" Don't touch me!" Louis crawled away. 

Legosi stared at him in concern, the love in them softening Louis' harsh edges. He didn't deserve it. 

" Do you... Do you think I deserve comfort after all I done? After all the sins I've committed and promises I failed to keep?" 

Louis' sockets were wet, but no tears fell. Somehow he was too exhausted to cry, but not to argue.

" Yes you do," Legosi gripped his palms," If you don't think you do then live so that you do deserve it." 

The stars were going lull. 

" That's easier said than done." 

Louis despised how weak he sounded to his own ears. He was well-aware of how weak he was, but he hated showing it. 

The intensity burning in Legosi's graze was unwavering, melting the reluctant coldness encased in Louis' mind, like a brick of ice thrown onto black pavement of South Carolina. 

" You have your whole life ahead of you to do it." Legosi said," I'll help. We can do it together." 

Louis grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. His lips smacked against his, their teeth colliding. Louis desired to believe him. 

Perhaps the cruelest punishment was to live and repent for his deeds. Perhaps that was his reason on Earth: to sin and repent. 

The stars were no longer creeping. They would return to their chatter, but for now he would let Legosi drown it out.

His tongue was delightfully warm against his as he clutched the fur on his back, like an anchor.

Redemption seemed like a possibility rather than done delusional dream, with Legosi's taste on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I got an insta account: stranger with a flavour. If you have any requests or just want to chat about Beastars, just send a message.


End file.
